Two new patients studied. Long-term survival of 22 patients with lupus nephritis treated with ancrod was evaluated. The results, submitted for publication, showed good survival despite severity of disease. Particularly, they demonstrated a key role for alpha2-antiplasmin in predicting progression to sclerosis.